


Oblivion

by katiedid55



Category: Oblivion (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Completely ignores Victoria, Graphic Sex, Julia Bashing, Just a hint of dominating, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Slight... okay totally AU, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55





	Oblivion

The fires burning around me blurred and came back into focus as I rolled from my stomach onto my back. Before I could stop it a long groan passed my lips as I felt the damage done to my leg.  
  
A hand suddenly appeared less than a foot in front of my face. I looked at it for a moment then at the man it belonged to. Sykes, or Eagle eye, who had opposed me every step of the way stood over me, bending to offer his hand. My green eyes met his blue grey ones and he nodded once with a grim smile barely on his lips. I took his hand and he hoisted me to my feet. My bad leg gave out, sending me tumbling forward, but Sykes caught me with ease and held me up. I sighed and rested my cheek on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
"Are all the drones gone?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yes. Even ours." Sykes answered in his low gruff voice.  
  
"What are we going to do? That was our only chance..." I trailed off as I heard running footsteps.  
  
"Jack!" I pulled away from Sykes at the cry of joy from my wife Julia. She barreled into me and if it weren't for Sykes catching me from behind I would have toppled backwards.  
  
"Julia." I whispered pressing a kiss to her ear and holding her close. I had been so worried that she would get hurt during the fight. I didn't think I could handle it if she were. Then she pressed closer and forced weight onto my bad leg. I let out a loud grunt of pain and my legs buckled. I landed hard on the ground with Julia standing over me. Sykes had gone off to another group of people nearby.  
  
"Jack? Jack what's wrong?" Julia asked softly.  
  
"It's my leg, I injured it in the fall." I winced as I tried to straighten my leg out.  
  
"We need to get you to the hospital. It's up on the third floor, do you think you can make it with me helping?" Julia crouched next to me with worry the only expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." I mumbled. I was in such a daze from the pain and the fall from earlier that I wasn't thinking straight. There was something odd about what she had said though. Julia took my arm and looped it around her shoulders then, working together, we stood and started towards the the stairs leading up. We began our ascent, silent except for the whimpers I couldn't hold back whenever my bad leg was bumped or jostled. When we finally reached the third floor I was nearly unconscious.  
  
"Julia." I whispered with my head hanging forward. "I need to rest for a minute."  
  
"No, not until we get closer to the hospital then I can run for some help while you rest." Julia pretty much dragged my half dead body towards a hallway which was dark.  
  
"Julia, the hospital is in the basement." I finally muttered. "Not the third floor. What is going on?" I turned my head enough to see her smile thinly.  
  
"I'm just doing what needs to be done Jack." She answered. I had no hope of fighting her so I allowed her to drag me down the dark hallway. Abruptly she stopped and tossed me to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I groaned in pain as I looked up at Julia in the dim light. Something silver glinted in her hand.  
  
"Oh fuck." I whispered as I pulled myself back from the phaser gun she held. "Julia, what are you doing?" I asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"What needs to be done." She answered smoothly. I closed my eyes as I waited for death to come. There was a sudden bang which caused me to scream because I was so tightly wound. I gazed up in time to see Julia, with half her head missing, topple sideways, releasing the phaser. I stared at her body for another second in which I could hear someone running, along with the steady drip of my wife's blood onto the floor. Then I screamed again. I didn't stop screaming until I passed out.

When I came to someone was holding my hands tightly. The hands were warm and I would have thought they were Julia's if they weren't so much bigger than mine. I pried my eyes open to see who it was and did a double take when I saw Sykes.  
  
"Hey Jack." He rumbled.  
  
"Sykes... what happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice. It wasn't that I didn't remember, oh I remembered perfectly fine. I just didn't want it to be real, maybe it was a dream and I had been dreaming since the last blast from the fight.  
  
"She went crazy, I'm sorry Jack, I had no other choice, she would have killed you." Sykes reached up to brush a tear from my cheek, but I turned my head.  
  
"What's wrong with my leg?" I asked stiffly. Sykes dropped his hands when I tugged mine away.  
  
"You have a nasty cut that goes all the way from your knee to your ankle. There is also a small fracture in one of the bones in your calf. Doc fixed you up and you should heal in no time." Sykes sounded like he was trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Good, then I can leave soon." I replied in a harsh tone. I was grieving and didn't want to talk anymore. I would have turned onto my side, but that was impossible at the moment.  
  
"Leave?" Sykes whispered sounding like he was shocked. "Why would you leave? Where would you go?"  
  
"Away." I answered bluntly. "Away from this place. Away from you." At my words he stood.  
  
"If you really don't want me here I'll go. I'd think you would be more grateful for me saving your life from a traitor. She was going to kill you, wife or not." He strode away, but I'm sure he could hear me crying before he slammed the door shut behind him. I cried for a long time, ignoring those who walked in and out to take care of me. Sykes never returned and I didn't ask about him.

A week later I got up and walked out of the little hospital room. I was tired, but ever since that night of Julia's death I hadn't slept, Or even napped. I couldn't relax and every moment was filled with uncertainty and fear.

I walked with a limp and I had to be careful about where I stepped, but I managed to walk around for a little while. I didn't see Sykes and I tried to convince myself that I wasn't looking. When I got back to the room I laid down and cried, grateful for the fact that no one else was here and wouldn't hear me crying.  
  
The next day I made the same trip after everyone was asleep. I was strengthening my leg and getting it used to being used. After about a week of walking that route I added a set of stairs. I overestimated my strength though, when I was walking back up the stairs my leg gave out under me, sending me tumbling down the stairs. I somehow managed not to shout out as I went down, but once I hit the bottom I groaned quietly.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do." I mumbled to myself. "A stupid, reckless, idiotic thing to do." I scooted myself towards the stairs with every word, then I hoisted myself to my feet. I checked my leg and thanked my lucky stars that the stitches hadn't been torn, but when I tried to put weight on it I had to bite back a yell of pain. I lowered myself onto one of the bottom most stairs and leaned against the railing with my eyes closed. I couldn't think of a way to get up the stairs besides hopping on my good leg, but I knew I would collapse again, so the only thing I could think of was to wait for someone to walk passed me and help me up.  
  
Of course by now not a single human was awake. I groaned quietly to myself as I put my face in my hands. I would just have to wait here all night long.  
  
About twenty minutes later I decided I didn't want to wait. I pulled myself to my feet and hopped up six stairs before sinking back down, breathing hard. Once I caught my breath I stood and did it again, this time it was harder to go so many steps. When I began the third time I knew it was a mistake. I reached the sixth step and my foot slipped off the edge sending me tumbling backwards again. I yelped, but strong arms caught me and held me up. I stiffened until I recognized the arms around me, then I relaxed completely and allowed him to pull me up into his arms.  
  
"You should have called for help." He murmured as he carried me up the stairs.  
  
"I didn't want to seem weak." I whispered back, leaning my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat against my ear and it was calming to me.  
  
"After all that you've done, no one could consider you weak Jack." Sykes whispered softly.  
  
"Yes they could." I argued back tiredly. "If they saw me now they would think I was weak. I can't even walk up the stairs." Tears were threatening in my eyes, but I held them back.  
  
"You are injured, you need rest. You have been working too hard you need to let your body heal before trying to get back in the game." Sykes was heading back to the hospital.  
  
"Sykes, can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go back to the hospital. It's dark and gloomy and I'm always alone in there." I looked up at Sykes, seeing the strong line of his jaw, the curve of his cheek bones, and when he looked down there was a fire burning in his stormy eyes.  
  
"I thought you hated me." He murmured.  
  
"I didn't know what I was feeling. I still don't know what to feel." I met his eyes for a long moment before he nodded and changed directions. I slowly fell asleep to his gentle rocking stride, my head was pillowed against his chest and I was completely at ease.  
  
I woke slightly when he placed me on a soft bed. His warm arms vanished completely.  
  
"Sykes?" I called out in a state of panic, though I was so tired it was just a groan.  
  
"I'm here, just changing." His voice calmed me at once. I opened my eyes to see his silhouette against the small beam of a flash light. I watched, strangely fascinated as he undressed. His skin was a soft golden tan and he was much cleaner than he had been when I first saw him. When he pulled on a soft white shirt he turned away from me slightly. He bent to pull on the pants and I grinned at his fully presented backside. I wasn't as uncomfortable looking at a man as I might have thought. He was attractive, something I had never thought possible for me to notice.  
  
While I was decently muscled and toned, Sykes was covered with hard rippling muscles head to foot. His shoulder length brown hair had been pulled back to the base of his neck, but now he pulled the tie out and allowed his thick hair to swing free. I smiled when he flicked his head to get a few stray locks out of his face.  
  
Abruptly he turned to me and I snapped my eyes shut quickly, praying he would think I had fallen asleep again.  
  
Warm fingers slid under the edge of my thin shirt and pulled it up. I gasped and instantly grabbed his wrists, fear curling in my stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" I hissed meeting his eyes with a frightened gaze.  
  
"You need to change. Your clothes smell like hell." He smirked slightly. I blinked twice before releasing his wrists. He continued to pull my shirt off and I lifted my shoulders off the bed to allow him to pull the fabric over my head. He tossed it away and my eyes followed it even though I couldn't see where it went. I gasped again when those overly warm fingers slid down my chest and abs to the waistband of my pants. I looked up at him with my face feeling unnaturally hot.  
  
His fingers were sending jolts of electricity through my body, more so than Julia had ever done. I closed my eyes when his finger tips slid beneath the fabric, brushing my skin, to snap open the button. I had to clench my jaw to keep from moaning when he slid the zipper pull down.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked again, this time quite obviously panicking. Was he trying to make me feel this way or was I turning innocent actions into something more that didn't really exist?  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean Jack. I'm just trying to help." His voice wasn't quite a whisper, but it was soft through the darkness. I groaned silently and turned my head away. There was a hint in his voice, something that I could have imagined, but also could have actually been there, that said he was trying to turn me on, trying to start something.  
  
When his fingers again slid under the fabric of my pants he left behind my boxers, which surprised me. If he were changing me into cleaner clothes, wouldn't he have taken them off at the same time as my pants.  
  
"Would you like a bath Jack? You probably haven't bathed in a while." Sykes gazed down at me and even in the very low lighting I could see the glint of his eyes.  
  
"I smell, don't I?" I mumbled.  
  
"Just a little, but it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's not like you're a princess or anything." Sykes chuckled. I bit my tongue to keep from spouting off that he made me feel like a princess, a virginal one. That probably wouldn't go over too well.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." I answered instead. Sykes slid his arms under me and pulled me up into his arms.  
  
"How am I ever going to get strong again if you keep carrying me everywhere. Aren't I too heavy?" I looped my arms around his neck for balance, only realizing too late how close that would put me to his face. Sykes laughed softly causing a draft of his breath to wash across my face. I was surprised at how sweet it smelled, like peppermint candy.  
  
"You are actually pretty light weight. And right now you don't need to be strong. You can lean on me for a while." He looked into my eyes for a moment before he opened a door in his room I hadn't noticed in the dark. He flipped on a switch and light flared in the form of a simple bar of electric bulbs.  
  
"You have electricity?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yup, fixed it up myself. I've been testing some things and finally this worked. If it lasts another three days I'm going to start work on other areas in the compound." He set me down on a white porcelain toilet seat and knelt to turn on the water in the bathtub.  
  
"I'm surprised you have running water." I mumbled, rubbing my itchy tired eyes.  
  
"Well we do have plumbers and things like that, so that's relatively easy and my dad was an electrician so he taught me everything he knew before he died. So I can can get along fairly well, but it's hit and miss mostly." The tub slowly filled with steaming water and Sykes turned to me. "Ready to hop in?" He asked with a soft smile.  
  
"Um, is it okay if we turn off the lights again?" I asked self consciously. I had never been so aware of my own body and my flaws before, I had never had the issue of self doubt when it came to the women in my life. Why now, when it was a man?  
  
"Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable. Although once you get out I want to take a look at your leg and bandage it up again with clean wraps." He eyed me sternly. I simply nodded and watched as he stood and grabbed a flashlight which he propped up on its smaller end so the beam of light hit the ceiling and provided a low amount of light for us to work in after he flicked off the lights. Although, I regretted asking for less light almost instantly because the second his hands touched me my heart raced in my chest and I gasped softly, but surely he heard it in the silence. Sykes didn't say a word as he helped me stand on one foot and grip the sink as he slid my boxers down to my ankles. I had to screw my eyes shut and bite my lips hard to stop myself from protesting and begging him to stop. His arm wrapped around my waist and he lifted me easily into the tub, being careful not to let me slip as he lowered me into the blissfully warm water. I sighed and relaxed completely, closing my eyes as he turned the water off. My body slid lower in the water and relaxed even more than before.  
  
"May I wash you, or would you rather do it yourself." Sykes murmured gently.  
  
"As much as I want to be independent, I don't think I'd be able to do it." I sighed, content despite my earlier doubts and fears. When the washcloth smoothed over my chest and stomach I smiled. It felt nice to let someone else worry about everything for once.  
  
The washcloth skated over the sensitive skin just above my hip and I involuntarily jumped. I looked up at Sykes quickly to see his reaction.  
  
"Ticklish?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
"A little bit." I admitted. He grinned and playfully jabbed my side with his finger. I yelped and jerked away from him. "Oh you didn't." I glared at him. He grinned back impishly. I cupped my hand and slapped the water so it sent a small wave splashing right at his face. I chuckled at his look of surprise. His hair was now dripping into his eyes and he reached up to comb it back. I stopped laughing when he gave me an evil grin though. He threw the washcloth at my face and while I was distracted with that he filled his cupped hands with water and dumped it on my head, twice.

I scowled as water dripped down into my eyes and off the end of my nose. He grinned and laughed until he got a face full of water and drenched down the front of his shirt.  
  
"Now I have to change again." He complained. I just laughed maniacally, until his hand descended on the top of my head and shoved me all the way under the water. When I came up spluttering he kept up a constant splashing in my face until I shielded myself with both arms and shouted for mercy.  
  
"Alright, alright you win!" I coughed as he splashed water straight into my face while I was speaking.  
  
"Good. Now be still while I clean you." He was grinning triumphantly and I pouted. He made quick work of cleaning my arms, but then he moved back to my chest and drastically slowed down again. I shivered despite the still hot water as his fingers kept grazing my skin. I could have sworn his pinky deliberately slipped across my nipple which cause me to gasp and shudder softly under his hands. His hands stopped and his thumb deliberately massaged one of my nipples. I felt my body reacting and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Sykes, what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, trying to sound irritated and failing.  
  
"Touching you." He answered simply. "Problem with that?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Yes." I answered softly. His hands withdrew.  
  
"What do you mean?" His question was no longer playful.  
  
"Why do you want to touch me?" I asked with a hot blush.  
  
"Because you are a wonderful person." He answered quietly. I frowned and shook my head.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. Admit it, your horny and I'm a convenient ass." I glared down at my hands, twisting themselves together under the water.  
  
"No, Jack. That's not why, although I'll admit I am starved for physical affection, I didn't just go after the first ass I saw, or the one I thought would be easiest. You are anything but easy Jack. You are strong and beautiful and you never back down. You are smart, fast, resourceful. You are intense and faithful. You inspire loyalty in others and determination to succeed." Sykes gripped my chin and pulled my eyes up to his. "This isn't about sex. I want you for you, not for your body." His words sounded true enough, but in my fragile and exhausted state I misunderstood his words.  
  
"So you're saying you don't want me that way?" I asked shakily. Sykes burst into laughter as his hand fell away from my face. I dropped my eyes to the water in shame.  
  
"I didn't think it was funny." I mumbled almost silently. His laughter was making me think I had said something wrong. I sniffed, then the tears really did start falling. I blinked rapidly as my tear drops fell to the water. Sykes's chuckles died quickly.  
  
"Jack, don't cry, please. It was just... first I was trying to convince you that I liked your body, but also you and now you ask if I don't like your body. I was wrong to laugh, I know you're exhausted and probably in a lot of pain and not thinking clearly. I shouldn't ask so much of you right now. Come on let's finish up and get you to bed." Sykes cupped my cheeks gently and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Now stop those tears, everything will be alright." His deep voice was soothing in a surprising way. Once I had gained control of myself he finished washing me then drained the tub. I sat there sniffing while he grabbed a towel, then he helped me to stand. He wrapped the huge towel around me and lifted me in his arms. He easily carried me back to the bed and sat me down, then knelt in front of me. He took a second towel and carefully dried my injured leg, examining the stitches and surrounding skin to be sure it wasn't getting infected. He reached over to a huge grey box and flipped it open to reveal medical supplies. He quickly grabbed a roll of gauze and a tube of anti bacterial ointment. He squeezed the thick gel like substance onto a square of gauze and used that to cover my stitches. With quick movements he wrapped my calf in gauze, then took an ace bandage and wrapped my leg again.  
  
"There we go. Now to dry the rest of you off." He stood and smiled at me before pulling me to my feet. He took the towel and rubbed me down gently, but quickly. Once I was completely dry he helped me pull on one of his shirts. He was so much bigger than me that the shirt fell passed my thighs. He helped me step into a pair of boxers, then a pair of gym shorts. I had to use the draw strings to tie the shorts on.  
  
"Alright hop in bed now." Sykes pulled the covers back from his double bed so I slid under them. When he started to tuck me in I sent him a questioning look.  
  
"I may be tired, but I can't sleep." I admitted. "You don't need to bother with all this. I'd be just as happy sitting in a chair with a good book." I couldn't meet his eyes for a long moment and when I did I saw a brief flash of empathy, then determination set his jaw. He stepped back a bit and pulled his shirt off in one smooth yank. I watched him toss it to the floor, then his hands reached for me. When he pulled back the covers again and slid into the bed, carefully climbing over me to lie next to the wall, I gasped.  
  
"Come here." He whispered in a gruff tone. His arms wrapped one around my waist the other across my chest as he pulled me flush with his body. When his knees pressed against the backs of mine and forced me to curl up in his hold I recognised what he was doing. It was something I had done with Julia when nightmares had kept her from sleep. I allowed my body to relax in his tight hold and it was like a breath of fresh air, the sensation of Sykes holding me together, both physically and emotionally.  
  
I sighed and smiled when he began humming a soft relaxing tune. My head dropped back against the pillow and I fell asleep quicker than ever before.

Darkness surrounded me, something chased after me. No matter how fast I ran they caught up. Iron hands pulled me backwards, dragging me across smooth metal surfaces, through doors until my wrists were snapped into tight rings along with my ankles. Pain tore through me, causing me to scream.  
  
"I told you not to run again, Jack. I'm doing what's best." Julia smiled as she directed the robots to up the voltage to torture me back into submission.  
  
I woke with a desperate scream and tore away from the restrictive bonds surrounding me.  
  
"No let me go! Let me go! I won't break again, I won't do it!" I found myself rolling from a soft surface until those tight arms caught me again and pulled me back onto the bed.  
  
"It's alright Jack." Sykes's voice cut through my fear, causing my memory to fade back where it belonged.  
  
"She-sh-she was hurting me." I croaked as tears began falling. "She wanted me to be her perfect soldier, b-but I didn't want to be, I didn't want to hurt people. I just want to be free." Sykes pulled me into a tight embrace so that I was curled up in his lap. His arms locked around me and I was able to imagine those iron strong arms keeping out all the evil in the world, keeping me safe.  
  
"It's alright. She will never hurt you again. I promise. She is dead, she is gone, you are safe. You are mine." Sykes murmured over and over until my hysterical sobbing faded into sniffles. I eventually fell asleep again curled in his protective embrace.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Sykes! We can't find Jack, he's gon-" The shout jolted me from my shallow doze causing me to instantly panic.  
  
"No! I'm not going back! Don't hurt me!" I cringed against the wall while Sykes glared at the man who had frozen at my terrified cry.  
  
"You idiot. Now he's freaking out again." Sykes touched my shoulder and opened his arms to me, willingly I crawled into the shelter his arms provided and curled up still breathing erratically and cringing with every motion or sound made around me.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that he disappeared and we had no idea what might have happened. I'll go tell the others and get someone to bring up some food." When the man left Sykes looked down at me.  
  
"Jack, there is nothing to fear here." He murmured.  
  
"I know. It's just... the memories..." I mumbled into his chest.  
  
"You need to talk Jack. It's the only way that you will be able to let go." Sykes brushed his fingers through my hair tenderly.  
  
"But what about the war?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"It's over." Sykes said simply. "It seems that the whole alien thing was controlled by Julia and when she was killed the whole thing was destroyed. We are safe now. No more drones, no more fighting, just rebuilding." It was almost too much to hope.  
  
"How do you know?" I whispered softly. Sykes gazed at me for a long moment then he stood up and held his arms out to me.  
  
"Let me show you." Sykes murmured gently. I hesitated a moment, then nodded. He leaned down and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me through the base to the 'front doors'. They were open, which was very surprising, they were always closed, always. Sykes carried me outside and set me on a rock ledge, sitting down. He crouched behind me, with his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"You see anything different?" Sykes asked quietly. I gazed around for a long moment.  
  
"No not really." I admitted sheepishly. Sykes's work roughened hands slid up my neck and cupped my chin, tilting my head back until I looked up into the sky. I gasped loudly.  
  
"It-it's gone!" I exclaimed. Not only was the huge alien ship gone, but I could see the large pieces of it that were left from some explosion.  
  
"Apparently the whole system was tied into Julia's mind. The minute she was... gone it self destructed. We are free of it now Jack." Sykes leaned closer so his chest was pressed to my back and his knees caged my hips on the ground. Despite the twinge in my chest at the mention of my late wife I still felt shivers down my spine at his closeness and the warmth and strength of his body that I felt against my back.  
  
"Jack..." Sykes began, his voice rougher, deeper with some unknown emotion. "All these years the only thing I have known was the fight. A war that never ended. I had no time for love, or even finding someone attractive. But that first time I saw you and the light that shone in your eyes I felt something I had never dared to allow into my heart." He stopped and his hands had returned to my shoulders with a tight grip.  
  
"And what was that?" I asked very quietly, I wasn't sure what to make of his words or actions.  
  
"Hope, Jack. I felt hope. I felt as if all those years of fighting might not be for nothing after all. I began to live, not just be alive. I felt as if I were breathing for the first time." My breath caught in my throat. The feelings he described perfectly matched how I felt with the real Julia, the human Julia who had been my wife.  
  
"Sykes I..." I drifted off and he didn't seem to notice I had said anything at all.  
  
"Jack. All I am asking is a chance. We have our lives to live now. The war is over, the only thing left is to rebuild this word, and make a life now, free of that fear. And all I'm asking is to give a life with me a chance." His hands squeezed my shoulders lightly.  
  
My mind ran through every argument, ranging from the unethical relationship line, to the continuation of our species... yet in all that I couldn't find an excuse good enough for me to tell him no.  
  
I reached up and rested my hand on one of his, tipping my head back.  
  
"I'll give it more than a chance, Sykes. I'll fight for us if I have to." The bright smile that lit his face at my words was worth every battle I had fought so far. I smiled back, but I didn't think he saw it, since he leaned down and smashed our lips together. I gasped softly at the unexpected, yet amazing feeling of having his thinner lips against mine. His tongue flickered at my lips, but though I parted my lips to grant him entry he kept the kiss a simple one. After a few moments we pulled away, both panting slightly. I knew my eyes were glazed as I licked across my bottom lip.  
  
"God you taste good." I groaned. Sykes chuckled breathlessly. His body was pressing against me from behind still and I could feel a sudden new hardness pressed against my lower back. I reached up and gripped his collar to pull him into a second kiss, this time when his tongue edged at my lips I opened to him and sucked his tongue into my mouth teasingly. The second I felt his tongue mapping my mouth I melted against him. A soft moan rumbled in my chest and I tightened my hand on his shirt.  
  
"Ahem." A sudden cough broke us apart. "Sorry to interrupt boys, but Gerald wishes to speak with you in his chambers." I looked to see one of the men that I was unfamiliar with.  
  
"Thank you Ryan." Sykes spoke with a tone of respect, but also dismissal. Ryan inclined his head and walked away.  
  
"What is going to happen? Are they going to be mad that we are together?" I asked anxiously as Sykes slid off the rock ledge and reached up to take me in his arms. I settled into the now familiar hold and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't matter if they are. If we have to we will leave. I will not let you go now that I have you." Sykes's arms flexed around me possesively and I smiled.  
  
"I don't want you to let go Sykes." I murmured softly. He didn't answer so I wasn't sure if he heard. Moments later he carried me into Gerald's rooms and set me on the love seat that sat across the battered coffee table from the arm chair Gerald occupied.  
  
"Good day boys." Gerald rumbled with one of his signature smiles that meant something bad for who ever he used it on. "Heard you two had an interesting night and morning. Jack, why weren't you in the hospital?" He certainly didn't beat around the bush.  
  
"I went for a late night stroll because I couldn't sleep and my leg collapsed halfway up the stairs, Sykes was there and caught me before I could hurt myself and I asked him if I could stay with him since the hospital is so lonely all the time." I explained simply, shrugging unapologetically.  
  
"And what had you up at such a late hour Sykes?" Gerald turned to look at Sykes, who was standing with his hands on my shoulders, gently kneading my tense muscles.  
  
"I was working on the electricity in my room. I heard someone walk passed my door and I wanted to know who it was and what they were doing out out so late. I followed him on his walk down stairs, then I saw he was having trouble going back up so I hurried to catch him in case he fell." Sykes answered simply.  
  
"So you say. I heard you two were caught kissing." Gerald accused.  
  
"You say that as if it were illegal." Sykes snapped back.  
  
"It will be. Now that we are free we must repopulate the earth. Procreation is the most important thing now. I cannot allow you to be so selfish. Homosexual relationships will not be tolerated." As he was speaking memories hit me.  
  
"What if I could carry a child?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Impossible. Now go find a girl each of you and get to work." Gerald turned away.  
  
"I am a genetically engineered being. You don't know what has been messed with inside me. I do. I can get pregnant and successfully carry a child to term and give birth successfully. I've done it before. It's how she cloned me. Gestation is sixth months as well." I could feel how Sykes froze behind me and Gerald turned to stare at me.  
  
"You are certain?" Gerald asked softly. I didn't like the glint in his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely." I stood and moved into the circle of Sykes's arms.  
  
"Then prove it. If you aren't pregnant within five months I will force the two of you apart. I want you two to set an example to the rest of them. Let me know as soon as the pregnancy is confirmed. You are dismissed." Sykes and I turned to leave the room and we remained in silence until we reached his room.  
  
"Sit down." He barked, pointing at the bed. I sat and watched him pace the room with a furious scowl and I could swear he was growling.  
  
"Why did you tell him that? Why would you feel the need to lie? I told you I would fight for us, did you not believe me? Did you think I would leave you simply because he told us to?" Sykes faced me with blazing eyes.  
  
"Sykes I wasn't-" I began, but he held up a hand.  
  
"Thanks to that little story we now have five months before they separate us. Perhaps you should use some of that time to find out just what you want from life with me." He was sounding more tired by the minute. "I'm going to take a shower. I don't really care if you're here when I'm done or not." He trudged into the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a snap.  
  
"Sykes!" I cried suddenly. "Why don't you believe me! Gerald accepted it, why can't you? Sykes please, just let me talk, let me explain, please!" I hammered on the door, but when there was no reply and the water started up I realized he wasn't going to answer me. "So much for fighting for us. I didn't lie. I don't lie. And if you know me as well as you think you'll know where to find me." I limped to the door and out into the hall where the people passing me stared at me as if I were some sort of freak.  
  
I guess I was to them since normal human males couldn't get pregnant. I studiously ignored all the stares and limped onward until I reached the tunnel where Julia had tried to kill me. These tunnels were rarely used and I knew I would be left alone here, unless Sykes decided to come and find me.  
  
I walked until my leg shook under me then I slumped against the wall and slid down. I let my head fall back against the wall and I closed my eyes tightly against the tears that wanted to fall.

Flash back:  
  
"It is your duty to our mother, 14097, you have been called to carry the first of the next generation. Lay down, it will be over soon." The all too life like robot instructed calmly. At the time I was kept on a strong cocktail of drugs and depressants so that I would not rebel. It was the same for all of the clones. The original Jack had been too head strong and Julia had not found a way to fix that in the rest of us.  
  
I obeyed mindlessly and laid down on the exam table. The robot lifted my legs into a pair of stirrups and since I wore no clothes got right to work. A long sterile tube was pushed inside me and thick white liquid began to pump out of it into my anal canal.  
  
Julia had found a way to genetically program a womb to grow just beyond where my prostate was situated. Semen would trigger it to open and that would start the process of conception almost immediately.  
  
The warm sticky flow brushed passed my pleasure sensors and I absently noted that my cock was growing.  
  
"Good, you are having the proper reactions. Would you like me to take care of this for you?" The robot said dispassionately. I shrugged and stared at the ceiling as the hot flow continued. A warm hand closed on my erection, surprising me enough to make me jump. The robot began pumping me and very soon it's efforts paid off. I arched from the table and grunted as my own thin, almost clear, semen splattered on my torso.  
  
"Good, good. All is in order." The robot chirped as it set about strapping me to the table. I would remain like this until the pregnancy was well under way.

Several weeks later the robot prodded at my slightly swollen belly.  
  
"The scans report three healthy fetuses. Well done 14097, our mother is very pleased with you. We have yet to have so many embryos in one clone. You have done very well." I ignored the disjointed praises, choosing instead to stare at my distended stomach.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

End flash back:  
  
If only there were a way to show Sykes my memories, but I didn't think he would ever want to speak to me again. He seemed very angry with me which I didn't understand. I guess I wasn't made to understand human emotions. Perhaps I was too many generations passed the original and some of the key functions in my brain had failed.  
  
Was I now more robot than human? Was I now a mindless machine who simply thought he thought like a human? These thoughts swirled around and started a headache behind my eyes.  
  
"No, you just think you have a head ache. It's not real. You aren't real, you proved it. No human male could give birth, what were you thinking telling them that? All that did was make him hate you. Good job Jack. The one person who might actually care and now he thinks you're lying. What was the point again? Couldn't I just go back to how I was before? I should just take off, find another clone, we could survive together, produce another couple of clones. Not like it would matter anyways. It would be just like the ship again... Except no creepy robots." I shuddered at the memory of those robots.  
  
"Creepy robots?" A voice asked. I didn't jump, I didn't look, I just shrugged.  
  
"You'd think they were creepy too. They enjoyed making us orgasm. They enjoyed forcing us to get pregnant. If a robot could get off on something those ones would get off on pumping fake sperm into my body." I shuddered at the memory of that flat voice asking if I wanted its help to jerk off.  
  
"You weren't lying were you?" Sykes stepped forward and sat down next to me. I shook my head and leaned into his warmth. "You can really get pregnant?" His voice was full of hope.  
  
"Yes. I can even show you my stretch marks from when I had triplets." I mumbled as his arm wrapped around me.  
  
"Triplets?" Sykes gasped.  
  
"Well yeah. They had this system where they would strap down the preselected 'mothers' and pump the specially formulated semen into our bodies for weeks on end until our bodies showed the signs of pregnancy. Multiple births were not uncommon." I shrugged offhandedly. "Why were you angry at me? Why didn't you believe me?" I asked, tipping my head back to gaze up at him.

  


"Well, to tell you the truth, no one believes you. Not even Gerald. He just agreed to this so that we wouldn't fight him separating us when we failed." Sykes sighed and rested his cheek on my head. "I was just so angry that you would claim something like that. I've only ever wanted a family and when I found out I was gay I threw away that dream. It seemed as if you had found out and were trying to make me miserable. But I realized that you really were engineered so maybe, just maybe what you said was possible. That's why I came looking for you." I smiled at his admission.  
  
"Just so you know, conception is almost immediate. So we can take our time with this." I offered timidly.  
  
"Why wait? We love each other and in order for you to be showing in five months you need to conceive in the next two months. So... let's get crackin'." Sykes swooped me up in his arms and I laughed happily.  
  
"This is going way to fast but I can't seem to care at all." I admitted with a bright smile. Sykes chuckled and carried me back to his rooms. I nuzzled his neck happily along the way and I didn't give a flying fuck about the whispers and stares.  
  
When Sykes laid me on his bed I watched him strip off his shirt and pants. I bit my lip as he helped me slip out of the baggy clothes from last night.  
  
I was completely naked under his gaze and I grew nervous.  
  
"I know I've got scars, but I don't mind them and there's the stretch marks which must look awful, but I don't know how to make them go away." I babbled as Sykes knelt over me with his hands pressing into the bed next to my head. He bent down and kissed me to stop my rambling and I moaned as his tongue slipped past my lips. "Sykes... more!" I gasped out, arching up against him, begging for his touch.  
  
"I want you to come just from me making love to you. I'm not going to touch you anywhere with my hands and you aren't going to touch yourself either. I want you to feel my cock make you come and I want you to know that you're mine." Sykes growled as he reached down to slip two fingers inside my entrance. I gasped loudly and arched, biting my lip to keep my shout of pain in. He scissored his fingers until I was stretched enough for three fingers. I barely had time to get used to three before he pulled back and positioned his cock.  
  
I didn't know how it was possible, but I was incredibly turned on by how rough he was being and it felt so good when he pressed inside me for the first time.  
  
I begged and writhed, needing him to touch me so I could come, but just like he said he didn't touch me at all and he captured my wrists with one hand so that I didn't touch myself. I wailed as I came and Sykes grunted as my tightening muscles triggered his own orgasm.  
  
"Oh God." I groaned as Sykes withdrew his spent cock.  
  
"Nope, just me. But I'm flattered you think so. I must be really good at sex." Sykes rambled. I laughed and pulled him down beside me so that I could cuddle into his side.  
  
"You are so beautiful Jack." He whispered once we caught our breath, he slipped off the bed and pulled me with him into the bathroom. One hand pushed my back until I was bent over the sink. "I want you to watch your face as I take you. See how you look while I give you pleasure." I moaned and rutted against the sink as he slowly penetrated me again. I watched my eyes as they glazed over and my face became flushed. I gripped the edge of the counter and bucked back against his thrusts.  
  
"So willing, so responsive." Sykes moaned, smoothing a hand up my back. I shuddered and came with a hissing whine. This time Sykes stilled so that he wouldn't come, then when I slumped against the counter he began roughly fucking me. His hand wound into my hair and forced my head up so I had to see my face. My eyes were glistening and my cheeks deeply flushed. My lips were parted as I panted and moaned.  
  
"So good baby, so tight." Sykes groaned. I felt his hips stutter just before his hot cum soaked my insides. I twitched and watched my face as a third orgasm ripped through me. My face screwed up and I grunted. Sykes slid out again and pulled me up.  
  
"You okay?" He asked gently. I nodded and grinned.  
  
"Better than okay, but I'm tired. Can we take a shower then sleep?" I asked meekly.  
  
"Anything you want, babe." He murmured and kissed the tip of my nose. I blushed and watched as he bent to start the shower, mischievously I reached over and pinched his ass. He straightened and stalked towards me. I yelped when he cornered me and stared down into my eyes.  
  
"Don't start something you can't finish. Are you willing to back up your actions?" He raised an eyebrow. I raised my chin and nodded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the shower and shoved me under the hot stream of water. I braced my arms against the tiled wall as he kicked my feet apart and pulled my hips back so that my ass stuck out. I bit back a loud moan as three fingers slid into my stretched and loose hole.  
  
"Don't hold back, I like the noises you make." Sykes rumbled as his fingers hit my prostate dead on. I twitched and moaned loudly. "Much better." He approved. I opened my mouth to reply, but his fingers began an assault on my prostate and words became extremely difficult to think of, let alone speak. He was holding me just on the edge of release, not enough for me to come, but enough to make me writhe and beg him for more.  
  
"Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to put my cock in you." Sykes growled. I whimpered and ground back against his hand.  
  
"Please Sykes, please fuck me! Please let me feel you! I want you inside-" I choked as suddenly his cock was inside me along with his fingers. "Oh God." I whimpered softly and stilled as he began pumping deep into me. I shuddered and climaxed so hard white spots popped in front of my eyes. Sykes grunted, but kept pumping inside me and soon I was rock hard again.  
  
"Jesus kid, you're insatiable." Sykes groaned as he reached down to feel my cock.  
  
"Only when you need me to be." I answered breathlessly. He laughed and kissed the back of my neck which caused me to shiver.  
  
"I'll always need it." He growled. I hissed and pressed back into his thrusts.  
  
Suddenly, Sykes yanked me up and spun me around, lifted my legs to wrap around his waist and plunged deep into me again. I howled in pleasure and gripped his shoulders as a way to stay up as he gripped my waist to give him better leverage. My back slid against the tile wall with each thrust and I let my head fall back with a dull thud.  
  
"Oh God!" I shrieked, clawing at Sykes's shoulders when I came again. Sykes moaned and buried his face in my neck as I felt a small wash of familiar heat.  
  
"There's no way you won't be pregnant by tomorrow. If not I'll fill you so full of cum you'll be oozing it with each step." Sykes promised darkly. I grinned and wrapped my arms more fully around his neck.  
  
"And what if there's no way of knowing?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Better safe than sorry I always say." Sykes grinned.  
  
I smirked and kissed him deeply, already wishing it was tomorrow so that I could have him in me again.  
  
"I love you Sykes." I whispered softly. His eyes dilated as he grabbed the soap and began washing where he could reach of me.  
  
"I love you too Jack. Never forget that." He kissed me deeply again and I melted into our happily ever after.

("Jack that's so sappy it's lame!"  
  
"So? I'll put it in anyways."  
  
"Fine you over emotional pregnant man! I'll go get you some ice cream."  
  
"Don't forget some peanut butter and watermelon."  
  
"Of course not, love.")


End file.
